Twilight in Boston
by AndreaRN
Summary: AU- Edward et al are vampires living in Boston, Bella is an ER charge nurse who is in charge of helping new interns including Edward acclimate to their residency. Bella and Edward are mid 20's, as are Em/R, J/A... Rated M for possible future lemons!
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**A/N- ****Hi guys, this is my first story, so please review! If I'm not clear about things, please feel free to ask questions!**

Edward paced through the hallways of the Cullen's new home just outside of Boston, MA. They had moved here from Minnesota the week before, so that Edward could start his medical residency program.

"Hmm, 80 years to study and you're still nervous?" laughed Carlisle. "Don't worry, son, it's July 1st, everyone is new! Just suck up to the nurses a bit, you'll do fine…"

Edward growled at him, "But I'm used to being confident about this stuff- I don't care if they like me or not!"

Carlisle smiled, "but if the nurses like you, your job is that much easier… Listen to them, they're the ones who know what's going on with the patients…."

Edward slammed the front door as he ran out to his silver Volvo. _I know what I'm doing, I'm going to be fine…._

"Ugh, I hate July 1st, none of the first years have a CLUE about how to take care of patients, let alone how to work with us," Bella sighed…. " They all think they know everything…"

She straightened her scrubs, grabbed her stethoscope and clipped her ID badge onto her breast pocket:

_Bella Swan, RN, BSN_

Charge Nurse- Emergency Services

"Ok, you guys, ready to go see what kind of damage they can do?" She turned to Angela, her best friend and fellow nurse. They laughed a little as they walked out into the Emergency Department. The new residents were an odd assortment, some too gangly and awkward, others looking overly confident. Dr Carlisle Cullen, the new attending, was standing at the nurse's station. He smiled at Bella, they had met when he came to interview the month before.

"Hello Nurse Swan"

"Please, call me Bella…"

"So what do you think of our new recruits?" Bella looked at the 9 eager faces before her.

"Aren't we missing one, I thought we always got 10 interns on the first day"

"Hmm, you're right…."

Just as they started to discuss who might be missing in action, Bella caught a flash of bronze hair and topaz eyes.

"Sorry, I'm late" gasped Edward, out of breath from his run, "someone told me that scrubs were on the 2nd floor in the OR, but the nurses up their yelled at me…."

Bella took in his wrinkled scrubs and wild hair, "fresh scrubs are in the basement, though it would be good if maybe you took some home and ironed them. Your patients will expect you to look professional here…." She smiled at him, trying to make him feel at home: she knew that ER nurses got the reputation of some of the toughest in the hospital.

"_Childrens, this is Boston EMS, do you copy?" _a disembodied voice came over the microphone.

"This is Children's, we read you loud and clear" Bella replied crisply, tucking her long brown hair up into an elastic.

"_We're enroute to your facility with a 13 year old male, bike vs car. He was not wearing a helmet, and he has an open femur fracture. We're concerned with his level of consciousness and the amount of blood loss. I think we have it under control, but it took awhile to extricate him from under the car."_

"We'll see you in trauma bay 1 when you arrive…" Bella hung up the phone and looked at Carlisle. "Who's observing this one? We only have room for 3 of them in the trauma room."

Carlisle looked at the group and down at his clipboard. "Ummm… Mike Newton and Edward Masen, you two go with Bella, she'll tell you where to stand- don't get in the way! The rest of you, come with me, we'll get you situated."

Bella ducked into the med room and grabbed a pack of vials- "this is an RSI kit, it has all the meds you need to paralyze and intubate quickly. This bag of fluids is mannitol- do you know why I got that?"

Mike looked at her, blankly. Edward smoothly replied "it's because of the head injury, you want to reduce swelling if possible"

"Good," said Bella, "now let's get into the trauma room, the team should be set up."

Edward followed her, both he and Mike staring her slender body in the standard blue scrubs. Then he started to panic as the ambulance bay doors opened and he smelled fresh blood….


	2. Chapter 2: Trauma! Life in the ER

Chapter 2: Trauma! Life in the ER….

A/N: My computer is dead…. I can get email on my iPhone, but it's hard to type chapters on. So please bear with me as I write at home and transcribe the chapters at work!

**Disclaimer: I own an 8 year old stethoscope and lots of too- small scrubs…. I don't own Twilight!**

BPOV

_Deep breaths… We'll get through the next few hours and maybe the new interns won't be as bad as they seem…._

I pulled my long dark hair into a messy bun- no need for it to be in my way during a trauma. I motioned for my two "shadows" to follow me down to the trauma bay. I explained basic policy and procedure as we made our way down the hall and into the trauma room. The team was assembled and the bright spotlights made the room look stark and cold. The sound of sirens came closer and then all at once it was chaos as the paramedics came rolling in- everyone moving into position to receive the patient.

A young boy lay on their stretcher, broken and bleeding. We transferred him to our stretcher and the aide began to attach the monitors. The more senior doctors in the room- the fellows, ran the first assessment as nurses cut off the boys clothing and placed IV's. In that moment I was so proud of my team- their movements flowed like an intricate dance. It was controlled chaos with such a sick patient, but their years of experience made them work together well.

The child on the bed looked so young, according to the paramedics he was about 13, but he looked like a baby on the white sheets. He had cuts to his head and face and road rash everywhere. I was fairly certain he had broken both his legs. The paramedics had put a tube down his throat to help him breathe as they came from the accident scene, and now we were essentially breathing for him.

Convinced that my team was doing everything that they could for this poor child, I turned to the interns… _Maybe this is too much for their first day…_ I thought as I focused on them. Mike, the blonde one, was looking a little green and shocked. The other one, Edward?, looked… well…. Angry.

His normally handsome features were twisted into a mask of rage. His eyes looked almost black. _What was with this guy? _If this was how he reacted to traumas, he was in for a very long residency….

Then I started to get concerned- he looked like he wasn't breathing. Was he having some kind of psychotic break? My reverie was broken as Dr Cullen's hand landed on my shoulder.

"How are things going in here?"

"Fine, fine," I shook myself. "I'm a little worried about Newton, he's looking a little green. And Masen…" I turned to look at him. He was standing calmly, observing the activity in the room. No trace remained of the furious god-like creature that had previously been standing there. I stopped what I was saying. "Masen seems to be doing just fine."

"He's a bright young man- first in his class at medical school." Carlisle smiled, "I've known his family for years, he's actually staying with Esme and I until he gets settled. He's like a son to me, but we keep it on a professional level here at the hospital."

Just then a tiny Hispanic woman came bursting through the door. She was screaming in Spanish, crying hysterically. I moved to intercept her- this was a big part of my job as a charge nurse. I patted her back and through my very poor Spanish, tried to ask her what her son's name was and how old he was. I put my arm around her to comfort her and as I did, my eyes met Edward's. He smiled but looked appropriately concerned. He motioned to the woman, then to the door. He met us as I steered her to the door. Watching the initial steps if a trauma was a lot for any parent. With the language barrier it was even harder.

Edward touched my arm, his topaz eyes burning into mine. "I speak Spanish, I can explain to her what's going on if you want. We can get a medical history from her too."

I smiled up at him and blushed. _Darn, why am I blushing now? I need to focus!_ "Thanks, that would be a big help.

Then I noticed Mike Newton, the other intern was now glaring at us. _What's his problem? _I thought. Edward and I escorted the mother into the hallway as the room cleared for xrays.

_What a morning….. _I knew this was more than the interns expected to see first thing on their first day…..

**A/N: I hope you like it, I'll try to be better about uploading more chapters! **


	3. Chapter 3: Recovery

Chapter 3:

A/N: Thanks for sticking with me despite my delays- here's an extra chapter!

**Disclaimer: I own a 2007 Honda CRV that has more Goldfish crumbs that I like to admit- I do not own Twilight!**

EPOV:

As I stepped into the shower after the trauma was over, I thought about Nurse Swan- _Bella_… She seemed to be so cool and confident, but it could all be a façade. _That blush…. _

I had almost lost my control when that kid came in- all that blood. In my long life as a vampire and my "vegetarian" lifestyle could have all gone to waste in that moment. _I think __**she**__ noticed my reaction…. Not good- get a grip, Cullen, you've wanted this career for a long time. Don't ruin it on your first day._

I quickly dried my hair, leaving it in its unruly bronze mess. My previous scrubs were a mess from the mother's tears and from general hospital mess when we transferred him to the ICU. I had grabbed a fresh set and had just pulled on the blue pants when my pager began buzzing.

*Report to the ER ASAP *

I threw on my shirt and white coat and pushed out of the call room and re-entered the ER. My eyes roved the department until I saw Bella at a rack full of charts. She was on a portable phone- directing patients into rooms, helping the triage nurses and explaining the long wait to several angry parents. The trauma had thrown off the rhythm of the ER, and she was just trying to play catch up.

Carlisle touched my sleeve and said "Son, get back to work- Bella's your boss for the next month, so keep it professional."

I might have blushed if it had been possible, but my vampire skin did not betray me. I turned, looked at the computer screen and went in to take my first medical history.

BPOV:

_What a strange morning…. _I hate dayshifts, but the nurse who was supposed to be working had a sick toddler at home. I, being single, picked up the overtime willingly. What else was I going to do, go on another unsuccessful lunch date? Despite being calm and in control at work, I was really a shy person and very clumsy!

My last date ended when the chair I was sitting in broke, spilling red wine all over my linen skirt and my date's light blue button down. He was more with the fact that I had ruined his shirt that if I was hurt. For a city full of young professionals and college graduates, I had a hard time finding any decent guys.

I walked down the hallway, smiling at a chubby baby in his mother's arms. _I'd rather be here with my kids anyway…._

One of the nurses approached me. Steph was young, blonde and bubbly. She was so much fun to go out with, and she was a damn good nurse.

"Did you see the new interns during the trauma?" She laughed "I thought the blonde one was going to pass out. He's kinda cute though, maybe he can be trained…." She smiled at me, "and the one with the sexy bed head was looking at you- appreciatively…." She grinned as she said this.

"Whatever," I replied "I don't think he'd be interested in me anyway- he's just trying to suck up so that he gets the nurses to like him…"

"You okay, Bells" Steph asked "That trauma was rough. Notthe way I wanted to start my morning!" Steph had been the bedside nurse during the trauma and had been face-to-face with the poor boy.

"Thanks for looking out for me, hon" I hugged her with one arm. "I really appreciate it." My phone began to ring again- "Triage- gotta find another room! This is why I hate day shift!"

I walked down the hall, chatting with the triage nurse and checking in with my staff. I smiled at the new interns, all of them studiously looking through the patients' charts. _Everything was going to be okay….._

**A/N: Will she figure out what's up with Edward? Please review to keep me writing!**


End file.
